The present invention relates to a metal wall frame structure such as may be used for domestic dwelling constructions and for partitioning in public and commercial buildings.
It has been frequently proposed in the past to form wall frame structures from rolled steel members. Such frame structures generally comprise a horizontally disposed top plate, a horizontally disposed bottom plate and a plurality of vertically extending wall studs interconnecting the top and bottom plates. The plates are of a generally U-shaped section and the studs are of a generally U-shaped section and are of a width such that their ends may be nested within the channel defined by the plates. These various prior art proposals have generally differed from one another in the manner in which the studs and plates are connected together or in the manner of construction of the wall frame structure, the two being inter-related.
Wall frame structures have either been constructed from factory produced panels or sub-assemblies which have been transported to site or have been fully assembled on site from basic components. Welded or riveted stud to plate connections have generally been used in factory produced panels, such connections being economically made under factory conditions and the rigidity derived therefrom being essential to the practicality of the method of construction. Various interlock type stud to plate connections have been developed for field assembly from basic components. All interlock connections have had a degree of looseness which is taken up in the final bracing of the wall frame structure.
However the looseness in such connections makes them unsuitable for construction using off-site assembled panels because of the need for excessive bracing.